


Over his shoulder

by CurryJolokia



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-22
Updated: 2012-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryJolokia/pseuds/CurryJolokia





	Over his shoulder

Heiji made the mistake of looking over his shoulder. He was searching for the blue-fire eyes and the fanged smile he knew were watching the motion of his body, looking for the lust in the gaze that watched his kendo-hardened body, trapezius muscles bunching over shoulder blades, tanned skin velvet-soft, sweat-tacky, and smelling of sharp musk, the scent of men and a solid, fierce fuck.    
  
As he was, bent forward, ass in the air, toes gripping the high pile of thick carpet that probably cost more than his father's annual income and was  _certainly_  impossible to get any sort of stain out of, he couldn't see anything besides the sheets and pillows. But he could feel  _everything_ . The intensity of touch minus sight was new, mesmerising in a way, and somewhat boring in another. Heiji put his weight on one arm, reached back to grip the bedpost with the other hand, and tried to twist at the waist, trying to meet his partner's eye, maybe mess with him a bit, maybe just drown in the fire there.    
  
But the twist his pose put on his arm meant that on the next thrust, his right elbow took the whole power of both bodies' momentum; poorly braced, it buckled, and Heiji dragged a fistful of sheets askew as his arm folded beneath his chest. He hit the mattress hard, one shoulder and his chin pressed hard to the cotton, his cheek pressed out of shape against the bed; his left hand dug a fierce grip into the sheets and mattress beneath as he tried to push himself back up, bright green glare directed sharply over his shoulder at the gentleman thief buried balls-deep in his ass.    
  
The footboard of the bed knocked into Heiji's hips as Kid gritted out a curse and thrust again, and even though the wooden edge was rounded and smoothly finished, it cut into the muscle of his belly like a bokken blade, swung and checked not quite in time. Air was pressed from his lungs as the thief continued, pushing down and forward. The detective scrabbled unsuccessfully for a grip on the sheets, rising up to tiptoe even as his toes curled in pleasure and lost purchase on the polished, luxurious threads of the carpet, caught between pain at his hips and hot pleasure driving up his spine toward his core.    
  
It didn't help things that his muscles were all kind of quivering, tiny little zaps of adrenaline running through the muscles. It wasn't like during a kendo match, where the adrenaline waited until he needed to move and then all zapped out at once, unified and strong; this was out of his control, tiny tremors and spasms that made it twice as hard for him to accomplish any particular action in any particular sort of prompt manner. Over and behind him, Kid didn't seem to be having the same problem; every time he thrust his cock into Heiji's body, Heiji felt it unequivocally, hot and hard and completely unerring. Heiji clasped tighter and tighter down, trying to hold the thief in, hoping to strip him of his concentration with the friction drag as he pulled back; then the sparks cascaded through him again, and he fell to quivering bits under Kid, arching his spine, bucking his ass up toward him, lips dragging on the sheets as he gasped.   
  
Kid's hands readjusted on Heiji's hips; he had narrow palms and narrow fingers, narrow fingertips with not much pad. They were thin, bony hands; slim, lockpicker's hands, and Heiji had found his eyes drawn to them when the two of them had been stripping down, rushed, trying to get their own clothes off faster than the other one could have second thoughts. They were strong hands, giving about as much leeway as they got - which was zero - and the moment that Kid had gripped Heiji's ass, cool hard fingers holding him in place, shoving his chest to the mattress, and guiding the thief's cock into position at Heiji's entrance, the detective had felt a strong, sudden zap of extra lust, a little thrill not only for the impending sex, but for the eager exploration of something new, for the back and forth battle that every conversation with the damned thief turned into...   
  
...for the inexplicably and overwhelmingly intoxicating sensation of being pushed around by the thief, shoved and grabbed and shouldered into place without a single may-I-please, hard-fingered hands unapologetically taking every liberty which Heiji didn't fight tooth and nail to retain.   
  
_NOT,_  of course, that the thief would ever hear about that.   
  
*   
  
They had watched each other as they stripped down, cocks rising, and every few seconds caught each other's gaze, blue to green, lustful eyes that went skittish as soon as they met. They shed clothes, stared at each other's bodies, licked their lips, held still. A moment passed - both holding still, holding themselves back, unsure how to broach the next obvious step - humor? Sarcasm? Aggression, coyness? Both of them knew what would happen as soon as either of them opened their mouth.   
  
The moment stretched one too long, and then snapped. Kid and Heiji crashed together, biting necks and shoulders; grabbing arms, hair, necks; holding each other as tight as they could, fingernails pressed white, cocks bucking against each other between their hips. They moved against each other sinuously, two snakes coiling together, cuddling up only until the opportunity to bite presented itself. Heiji grabbed Kid's nape and pulled, baring the left of his neck, and angled in for a fierce hickey; Kid twisted out of the grip, crashing back against Heiji's side and pinning his hand to his body as the thief wrapped his arms around the detective and squeezed, winnowing his nose and lips behind Heiji's ear to suckle and lick the lobe. One of Heiji's hands had lifted up, fingers thick and knuckley with blunt, flat tips. He curled his palm around Kid's cheek and jaw, thumb stroking the thief's throat. Kid lifted his chin, purring into the motion, tongue flicking into the canal of Heiji's ear; the detective moved in that moment, fingers splayed, capturing Kid's thin jaw in one hand.   
  
The thief squawked, verbal protests and fast hands already working; Heiji yanked Kid around to face him, holding his chin up just far enough that Heiji's height worked in his advantage; Kid had to spend a single extra second getting his footing, and that was enough. Heiji hooked one arm around the back of Kid's neck, trapping him; his other hand's grip gentled, thumb stroking the thief's cheek, and with a flat palm against the side of his head, held Kid entirely still as he bent in for a kiss, tongue preceding his lips, mouth hard and hungry and full of confidence.   
  
It had been rough and fast and hard before, and that had been okay; now, as Heiji's lips (dry, firm) pressed and slipped against Kid's (slick, soft), that balance was changing. Kid nipped at Heiji's lip, tongue licking the rough curves of his mouth smooth. Heiji opened his mouth to Kid's tongue, sucking it in, nibbling and tugging to force Kid to wince. The thief opened his mouth further; teeth clacked; Kid drew back and nibbled his way up the line of Heiji's jaw. They stood wrapped against each other, naked and leaking all over each other's erections, mouths and chins spit-slick, breathing hard.   
  
"The...the bed," Heiji rasped, resisting the urge to bury his face in Kid's neck so he could smell the thief better. Instead he grabbed a fistful of unruly, wild brown hair and tugged. Their bodies rubbed together; Heiji hissed.   
  
Kid arched against the taller detective, not hissing but moaning his pleasure. He began to crumple; Heiji got an arm around the small of Kid's back, supporting him reflexively, before he noticed that the thief was smirking for all he was worth through half-lidded eyes. Heiji dropped him, and Kid stepped lithely back, straightening himself to gain standing balance as easily as uncoiling a spring.   
  
"The bed," Kid repeated, smiling with emphasis. "You would look very good bent over the end of it."   
  
Heiji licked his lips and opened his mouth, swaying toward Kid under influence of the gravity of one naked body to another; the thief's smile became a smirk again, and Heiji blinked hard, shaking his head.   
  
"Waitasec. You're..." He looked the thief up and down, swallowed. " _You'd_  look good, bendin' over the end of the bed."   
  
One thin eyebrow climbed slowly. "Your rationale, Tantei-han?"   
  
Heiji gestured indistinctly at him. "You're... I'm taller."   
  
Kid blinked slowly. "And?"   
  
Heiji frowned, brow drawing down in concentration. It was very hard to think straight when his cock was yelling at him about  _'where did the fun touchie go, comma damnit'._  What Kid was doing with his hips, that little...undulating thing... That wasn't helping either.   
  
"And you're swishier," Heiji tried, putting on his best firm voice.   
  
The other eyebrow lifted as well. Kid sat perched on the edge of the aforementioned bed, feet braced, cock bobbing as he moved. He stared Heiji down.   
  
" _And?_ "   
  
Heiji foundered. "You're swishier, I'm taller, and... and it makes more sense that way."   
  
"Mmm, no, Tantei-han," Kid disagreed, his tone light and unworried but his eyes sharp. "I believe you're just too scared to try it the other way around."   
  
"I am not the hell scared," Heiji snapped back, bristling. "You're just sayin' that to get me riled, ya crazy klepto. You just don't think ya can handle this." He palmed his cock, stroking it once to keep it hard, glaring challenge at the thief. He couldn't help himself from thumbing the wide dark head, just once, slicking the precome across it and feeling the sparks light up his body just underneath the skin.   
  
Kid was watching Heiji carefully, staring at his cock and balls with a cool, assessing glance that - despite its intensity - didn't feel all that complimentary, and Heiji squared his jaw, not caring what the stupid thief was thinking inside that crazy head. In another minute or two, Heiji was just going to have to jump the guy again; this all had been working a _lot_  better before they started  _talking_  and all. When Kid looked up to Heiji's face again, the mix of confidence and coolly unimpressed cockiness made the detective's blood boil.   
  
"While I certainly can't criticise the color or proportions - you're quite artistically composed, Tantei-han - I have several toys which are larger than that. And as I've learned through personal experience, it's not the size of the equipment; it's how you use it." The thief smiled, bracing both hands on the edge of the bed beside him and arching his back a little; his cock, deep red-brown and about the same girth as Heiji's, bobbed against his belly and he sighed.   
  
"Though, there is nothing  _wrong_  with size, either."   
  
"I guess when you're usedta five inches, ya gotta make yourself feel better any way ya can, huh?" Heiji's smirk had an edge to it; the taunt fell from his lips almost automatically. From his perch, Kid twitched; he rolled one shoulder casually, but his response had teeth.   
  
"And when you've been deluding yourself with calling  _that_  'ten inches,' I suppose you'd have built up a bit of reluctance to see the effectiveness of anything less hyperbolically inflated," the thief snarked. "I say again, Tantei - I  _do_  know what I'm doing, and you  _do_  belong bent over the end of this bed with my cock in you.   
  
"Now are you too scared to see if I'm right?"   
  
The thief smirked; the detective snarled, lip pulling back from his teeth as he stomped forward and tackled Kid, broad hands shoving the thief's shoulders to the mattress. Heiji took Kid's mouth roughly, kissing him violently, growling and nipping and thrusting his hips sloppily, his cock rubbing into the groove between Kid's skinny hip and thigh.   
  
Arching under Heiji, Kid reached down and caught Heiji by the base, squeezing hard with a single stroke that knocked Heiji's knees out from under him. He crumpled over Kid, breathing hard, lapping at the thief's pulse point under his jaw with dogged lust.   
  
"Do I taste good, Tantei-han?" Kid's voice was light and cheerful despite the husky desire that roughed it up, like reeds and leaves choking the flow of a clear stream. "Don't you want to know what I'd taste like inside you?"   
  
"Can't fuckin' taste with my ass, ahou," Heiji snapped back, pumping his cock against Kid's and rocking them both further onto the mattress; the thief smirked cheerfully as he was manhandled. Kid was bent awkwardly backwards; Heiji was clumsily draped across him; he thrust again, rocking their bodies together, biting a dark, broad-blooming hickey onto the column of Kid's throat when the thief arched his neck back and crooned in feline pleasure.   
  
They shoved, twisted, tangled, and parted; breath came in damp, hot gasps against each other's skin, and each used his talent - strength or agility - to battle the other for dominance. Kid wriggled out from under Heiji, thrusting his cock against the detective's mouth and startling him into a gasp, a groan, and enough distraction that Kid could flip him onto his back. Heiji gathered Kid's wrists into one hand, pinning them to the mattress far above the thief's head, and with a strong hand on his hip, held Kid still as he peppered the thief's chest and stomach with biting kisses, suckling on his nipples until Kid's moans wound their way up the scale into keening whines.   
  
In the end, Kid pulled a dirty move, sweeping Heiji's knee out from under him; they toppled off the edge of the bed. Both landed more or less on their feet. They detangled themselves, Heiji rising to his feet in a mixture of lust and anger; Kid stepped aside as the detective lunged for him, grabbed his wrist, spun and twisted; a few moments later, Heiji was folded over the end of the bed, bare ass in the air, and the footboard of the bed held his hips painfully in place as Kid leaned over him, using his body weight to keep Heiji folded down.   
  
"Are you angry with me, Tantei-han?" Heiji growled, beginning to speak; the words were strangled off in a gutteral sort of grunt as Kid reached between Heiji's legs from behind, grabbing and firmly fondling his balls. "I think if you were angry, you wouldn't be leaking all over my footboard." Another growl; Heiji's face flushed dark, maybe in anger or from being forcibly upended or - most probably - in embarrassment, as his cock, loyal to nothing but its own bloodflow, jerked hungrily against the bed as Kid purred against Heiji's ear.   
  
Heiji bucked against Kid, trying to shake him; the lithe thief wriggled with the motion and refused to be thrown. Heiji's cock rubbed against the cool wood of the bed again, leaving sticky trails, the friction too absolute, too uncomfortable. He squirmed, panting, and dug his toes into the carpet, forcibly gaining traction and bucking his ass hard against Kid's body, trying for leverage and freedom. A single fingertip, slim and cool and hard and slick, was waiting for him, and Heiji's coherency crumbled around him as he inadvertently impaled himself on Kid's finger.   
  
"N-not-- not f'ckin f-fair," he panted, gritting his teeth. He would  _not_  moan. He would not. "You goddamn-- fuckin'--" Heiji gasped as Kid began to pull back; he thrust backwards without even thinking about it, just hungry for more of the feeling.   
  
"Still afraid, Tantei-han?" Kid sang, adding a second finger with a rough thrust, thoroughly lubed but otherwise without pity. Heiji choked back a sound and let his head hang down, shoulderblades angled up sharply, knuckles white, fists tugging on balled-up knots of the sheets. He slid his feet out to the sides, a solid stance splicing kendo balance and bedroom bluntness. His cock and balls hung between his spread thighs, dark chocolatey brown, perfectly framed. Pressed against the smooth wood of the footboard and leaking milky precome in a thin stream across the expensive varnish, his cock strained against the wall in front of it, twitching as Kid worked his fingers in and out of Heiji's asshole; behind it, the detective's balls were dark, high and tight, all but throbbing with the need for orgasm.    
  
Fingertips hard on Heiji's asscheeks, Kid pushed one aside, driving his other hand, three fingers strong, as deep in as it would go. Then his spare hand disappeared; the fingers inside crooked up, stroking Heiji's prostate, and he barely paid notice to the way Kid's body angled briefly away from his own, or the quiet crinkle of foil. When Kid pulled out, Heiji tried to follow him, arching up; a strong hand on the small of his back shoved Heiji down, and the smack of the footboard's edge across his hips barely mattered in contrast to the hot, fat, round head which stroked his entrance...and went no further. Heiji squirmed; with one hand strong and unwavering on Heiji's back to hold him in place, Kid was still, and waited. The condom wrapper fell to the carpet, scratching Heiji's instep. He curled his toes.   
  
"Still scared, Tantei-han?" Kid asked again, but there was very little taunt in it; the words were the same, but the intent was entirely different. Heiji was a little startled by the question; Kid should have known that if Heiji really didn't want what Kid was selling - and if Kid didn't take no for an answer - then he would have been sporting at least one black eye and probably a wrenched dick well before they'd made it this far. He snorted; the thief was getting soft-hearted  _now_ ?   
  
"Fuck me or go home," Heiji gritted out. He had one breath's space to think about that; then it was pain and pleasure and Kid stroked in, unwavering. He buried himself, brushing Heiji's prostate; the detective groaned and the thief curled over him, fingertips tight enough to bruise on his hips. He came to rest finally, his groin pressed hot and smooth against the curve of Heiji's ass; one of them drew breath, shifting both their bodies where they were joined, and both groaned. Kid pulled out, torturous slow, and slammed back in; it was a little easier this time, more sparks of pleasure, less of pain. Again - again - again. Heiji fisted the sheets, trying to get a solid handhold to brace himself against.    
  
Kid whimpered, a high and fluttering sound completely at odds with the way his cock filled Heiji to the point of pleasure past pain; the detective pushed down, testing, and Kid slid suddenly another inch deeper, gasping in surprise and pleasure. His fingers flexed on Heiji's hips, palms sweaty, regripping tightly; Heiji was certain by now that he'd have bruises there, too. Didn't care. Kid thrust again, his groin slapping loud against Heiji's rump.    
  
Heiji made the mistake of looking over his shoulder.


End file.
